<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome Home by Sadlyamundane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006394">Welcome Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane'>Sadlyamundane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>911 Lone Star Tumblr Prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarlos Prompt: Carlos is coming home from work, tired and stressed, and when he opens the door he sees TK dancing to some music and Carlos just *heart eyes* and feels 100% better</p><p>-<br/>Carlos was tired, his body felt heavy and his mind blurred. The only thing that's keeping him from falling asleep at the wheels is the amount hassle he'd have to go through plus he had recently spent a small fortune on the Camaro.</p><p>He hated overnight shifts; and especially the case they were working on. Domestic abuse always weighed heavily on him. Pushing open his front door, the last thing he expected to see, was a half-naked T.K dancing around the kitchen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>911 Lone Star Tumblr Prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos was tired, his body felt heavy and his mind blurred. The only thing that's keeping him from falling asleep at the wheels is the amount hassle he'd have to go through plus he had recently spent a small fortune on the Camaro.</p><p>He hated overnight shifts; and especially the case they were working on. Domestic abuse always weighed heavily on him. Pushing open his front door, the last thing he expected to see, was a half-naked T.K dancing around the kitchen.</p><p>The music was a little too loud of Carlos' liking this early in the morning but hearing T.Ks singing along dulled the incoming headache.</p><p>"You don't have to say you love me<br/>I just wanna tell you something<br/>Lately you've been on my mind" T.K sang along to the music. Harry Styles. Only days prior T.K had been playing the same song, going into his crush on the singer and why he's positive Harry was gay. Carlos had only nodded along and admire the passion in T.Ks eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He made his way across the small living room and wrapped his hand around T.K waist "how much have I been on your mind Tyler?" Carlos smiled and kissed the side of T.Ks neck.</p><p> </p><p>"A lot Officer Reyes, especially when I'm alone; late at night" TK giggled and reached for the phone to turn the music down.</p><p>"Mhm good morning" Carlos yawned "what you doing here?"</p><p> </p><p>TK had been sleeping over at Carlos' place more now, but he's hardly ever over when Carlos is at work. "Making breakfast"</p><p> </p><p>"I can smell that" Carlos smiled softly. He could feel the weight of the case and the long shift leaving his shoulders. "Waffles?"</p><p> </p><p>"And not even the frozen box ones"</p><p> </p><p>"Proud of you" Carlos hummed and he tightened his hold on T.K "what time do you have to go to work?"</p><p> </p><p>"Switched shifts with Oscar, wanted to spend the day with you" T.K leaned into Carlos' body "go take a shower, I'll make you some coffee"</p><p> </p><p>With last kiss to T.Ks neck Carlos headed to the shower. As his boyfriends singing carried through the small apartment, his long night and stressed eased. All he could think about now was spending the day cuddled up with his love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for raeding, please kudo, comment, all feedback is much appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>